Power Rangers Time Force
"Power Rangers Time Force" fue la serie número 7 de los Power Rangers y novena en temporada (pues Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers constó de 3 temporadas). Se emitió por primera vez en los Estados Unidos entre febrero y noviembre de 2002. Constó de 1 temporada y 40 episodios. Se trata de una serie infantil de superhéroes. De la serie se sacó numeroso merchandising. Sinopsis En el año 3000, la humanidad se ha convertido en una utopía en la que una organización policial llamada Time Force ha rastreado y atrapado a todos y cada uno de los criminales del mundo... excepto Ransik que, tras herir gravemente a Alex (el Red Time Force Ranger), toma una prisión llena de convictos criogénicamente congelados y se escapa al año 2001 con la esperanza de conquistar el mundo en esa época y alterar el curso de la historia. Los cuatro oficiales Time Force responsables de la fuga de Ransik, incluído la prometida de Alex, Jen, lo persiguen a través del tiempo y terminan en la ciudad de Silver Hills en 2001. A ellos les se une un antepasado de Alex: Wes Collins, capaz de utilizar el Chrono Morpher de Alex y transformarse en el Red Time Force Ranger. Esto ayuda a que el resto de los Time Force también se puedan transformar y formen el equipo de los Power Rangers Time Force. Como Power Rangers Time Force, Wes, Jen, Lucas, Katie y Trip luchan contra Ransik y sus acólitos en 2001. En cierto momento Alex logra viajar a 2001 para ayudar a los Power Rangers Time Force y asumir el liderazgo del equipo como Red Time Force Ranger, pero el resto del equipo no está contento con su liderazgo y Alex acaba aceptando que ese puesto pertenece ahora a Wes, por lo que Alex regresa al año 3000. A los Power Rangers Time Force se les une poco después Eric, antiguo compañero de colegio de Wes y que ahora forma parte de los Silver Guardians (una empresa de seguridad). A finales de 2001 Ransik intenta matar a Jen, la Pink Time Force Ranger pero accidentalmente golpea a Nadira, su hija, un acto que lo horroriza y lo hace arrepentirse. Ransik entonces se entrega, y los cuatro miembros Time Force, con su misión acabada, vuelven a su propio tiempo al año 3000, pero no antes de que Jen y Wes finalmente confiesen sus sentimientos entre ellos. Wes está de acuerdo con la propuesta de su padre de convertirse en jefe de los Silver Guardians, con la condición de que tenga a Eric como su co-comandante y que la organización sea sin ánimo de lucro. Poderes y armamento de los Power Rangers Time Force Con cada uno de los Chrono Morphers en su poder, cada uno de los Power Rangers Time Force (y siempre que el Red Time Force Ranger haya activado primero su Chrono Mopher) es capaz de metamorfosearse y ganar superpoderes. Tras la metamorfosis, cada Power Rangers Time Force recibe un Power Traje. Los Power Trajes les dan a los Power Rangers fuerza, resistencia y agilidad sobrehumanas. También les dan armas y zords (unás máquinas de combate gigantes y poderosas que pueden controlar) poderosos. - ARMAMENTO POWER RANGER TIME FORCE: * Chrono Morpher * Quantum Morpher * Time Force Badges * Chrono Blasters * V Weapons * Chrono Sabers * Electro Booster * Quantum Defender * Vector Cycles * Strata Cycle * Time Jet - TIME FORCE ZORDS: * Time Flyer 1 * Time Flyer 2 * Time Flyer 3 * Time Flyer 4 * Time Flyer 5 * Shadow Winger * Quantasaurus Rex Personajes principales durante la serie * Wesley Collins - Time Force Red Ranger * Jen Scotts - Time Force Pink Ranger * Lucas Kendall - Time Force Blue Ranger * Katie Walker - Time Force Yellow Ranger * Trip - Time Force Green Ranger * Eric Myers - Quantum Ranger * Mr. Collins * Ranshik * Alex - Time Force Red Ranger * Nadira * Cyclobots Banda sonora de la serie Episodios # Force from the Future, Pt. 1 # Force from the Future, Pt. 2 # Something to Fight For # Ransik Lives # A Blue Streak # A Parting of Ways # Short-Circuited # Jen's Revenge # The Time Shadow # Future Unknown # Uniquely Trip # Worlds Apart # The Quantum Quest # Clash for Control, Part 1 # Clash for Control, Part 2 # Bodyguard in Blue # The Legend of the Clock Tower # Trust and Triumph # Trip Takes a Stand # Quantum Secrets # The Last Race # Lovestruck Rangers # Full Exposure # Movie Madness, Pt. 1 # Movie Madness, Pt. 2 # Time Force Traitor # Frax's Fury # Dawn of Destiny # Fight Against Fate # Destiny Defeated # Undercover Rangers # Beware the Knight # Time for Lightspeed # Reflections Of Evil # Nadira's Dream Date # Circuit Unsure # A Calm Before the Storm # The End of Time Part 1 # The End of Time Part 2 # The End of Time Part 3